Fallout Fanon Wiki talk:Tranquility Lane Rules
what does WIP mean? It means "work in progress", I'll edit it to say that. Composite 4 16:28, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Oh thank you kind sir. You guys are nicer then the Naruto Fanon wiki. maybe I might join. I'm a Machinima fan too Alright, so, with the WIP tag things, that only counts for articles that are actively being worked on, right? I've got 3 right now, but I've also got a bunch of red links. Those red links don't count towards my WIP count, do they? --Twentyfists 16:39, 16 June 2009 (UTC) No, they don't. Composite 4 16:41, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I must bring up the "Seperate timeline" thing for RPs. It won't work. It can't work. Solely for the fact that it's how almost every major thing on this site has based on for the past several monthes. If it's unofficial, then we've got to remove everything from RPing in the articles or be called hypocrites. I think you see my point here. Plus it would kill activity on the site. KuHB1aM 10:12, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I am sure as hell Run didn't choose that rule or even get told about it. I really and truly do not think you, C4, should be the one choosing RP rules because you do not participate in any. So, now you have to go on a deleting spree and delete all of the RP articles, (Western Brotherhood of Steel Outcast Division etc.) and now Bren isn't dead because he didn't even meet Jacob! //--TehK 11:03, 17 June 2009 (UTC) And now the Crusade is still in far north-western D.C., the Outcasts never left Fort Independence, Jacob's page will be shortened by half a mile, blah blah blah blah.... yeah, the list goes on and on and on. The rule doesn't make sense. KuHB1aM 13:14, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Wait,does it mean that it's unofficial to canon or fanon? Fniff1 14:43, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Actually, thats written into the timeline with Jacob and Bren's articles. I agreed to this after the Liberty Prime incident. I'll be expanding that rule soon. //--Run4urLife! 14:55, 17 June 2009 (UTC) XD Oh, how you guys jump to conclusions. There is a tidbit up there about the rules being worked on, I hope some of you read that. And TK, you're in no position to tell me what I can and cannot do, not to mention I discussed that rule with Run4 before submitting it. Composite 4 15:17, 17 June 2009 (UTC) (This is Kuhblam; don't feel like logging in.) C4, I don't require sarcasm. If I wanted sarcasm, I would have gone to my dad and asked him if the sky is blue, or if the sun is in outer space. Duh I read the unofficial part. If it was official, do you think I'd be trying to push my point on changing something? Anyhow, Run4's edit works for me. I rest my case. 01:27, 18 June 2009 (UTC) You don't require it? Well, I'll be sure to ask you next time I want to be sarcastic. Damn, there I go again! Composite 4 01:31, 18 June 2009 (UTC) *Sigh* 01:39, 18 June 2009 (UTC) For a person in power, C4 really does insult people a lot.--Zilabus 22:01, 6 July 2009 (UTC) "Do not make a canon character and put them in a situation after their canon appearances." Does this mean I can't idly mention them? Jetholt (Jetty) 17:53, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :That's ok, but don't make something batshit insane, like Frank Horrigan showing up to someone's birthday party and playing Guitar Hero or such. //--Run4urLife! 17:56, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::So is my character being brought up by Confessor Cromwell OK? Jetholt (Jetty) 18:00, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I'd say that isn't okay, giving a canon character a child is not kosher. [Composite 4] (My Talk) :Adopted Child. //--Run4urLife! 18:04, 20 July 2009 (UTC) That's okay then. [Composite 4] (My Talk) Thanks Guys. :D Jetholt (Jetty) 18:08, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Timeline Alright, lemme get this straight. There's the "actual" fanon timeline and the "RP" fanon timeline. The actual fanon timeline follows canon to the letter, while the RP fanon timeline is the one used in RPs, and it diverges around the Siege of Fairfax or so. And this is so new users and non-RP pages will not have to conform to the standards set by RPs and the information that came from them. Is that correct? --Twentyfists 16:35, 17 June 2009 (UTC) You hit the nail on the head. Composite 4 17:52, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Thats about it. Made an edit that sets the RP Timeline as the mainstream, and to mark stuff as not part of it if you want to ignore the RPs in an article. //--Run4urLife! 20:17, 17 June 2009 (UTC) No travel So someone cant go from the northen point of america into canada or from texas to mexicoVegas adict 20:56, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :I think he means continental. //--TehK 21:02, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::Probably. It's common sense really. So Vegas, in a situation where common sense might come in handy, please borrow someone's common sense, as you display a disturbing lack of your own. //--Run4urLife! 21:29, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Cursing? Any rules about language? --Mgranaa 00:49, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Depends on the context. //--Run4urLife! 01:16, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Curse if you want, just make sure you don't sound like a cock doing it. Composite 4